The present invention relates to information display systems for occupants of buildings and the like, and more particularly to a system and method for displaying dynamic information from a remote information source at one or more locations in a premises using a lighting network.
For premises, such as office buildings, hospitals or other edifices, it is often desirable to be able to display dynamic information to people at various locations within or outside the premises to provide them with instructions or information related to the premises or to alert them to conditions at or within the premises, including emergency conditions. The usefulness of such information is not only tied to the ability to distribute the information quickly to various desired locations associated with the premises, but also to the ability to display the information at the remote locations in a meaningful way. The present invention provides a system and method for utilizing a premises lighting network to communicate dynamic information to remote locations at a premises while overcoming the limitations presented by existing lighting networks to the production of meaningful information displays at such remote locations.